


«Игра Эндера»

by LRaien



Category: Ender's Game - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Петра и Боб обсуждают появление компьютерной игры под названием «Игра Эндера».
Relationships: Petra Arkanian & Bean & Ender Wiggin
Kudos: 1





	«Игра Эндера»

После инцидента с Эндером и уничтожением планеты жукеров, на Земле появилась крайне популярная компьютерная игра.  
«Игра Эндера».

— Увлекательная игра, развивающая реакцию и логическое мышление вашего ребёнка! Дайте ему возможность ощутить себя героем, мчаться по бесконечным пространствам космоса и вести масштабное наступление! Играя, ребёнок будет узнавать основы тактики, стратегии, а так же факты из истории Земли! «Игра Эндера» — уже в продаже!  
Рекламный ролик сопровождался видео с яркими сценами сражений, которых никогда не было. Пиар был бессмысленным: «Игру Эндера» раскупили в первый же день, и спешно создавались ещё копии. Это было находкой, новой франшизой: пистолеты, как у учеников Боевой школы, нашивки, футболки, фигурки... Товарам не было конца, и почти весь он распродавался в первые же дни.  
— Делать деньги даже на трагедии. Я начинаю радоваться, что Эндер этого не видит.  
— Ты ошибаешься, Боб, — хмыкнула Петра. — Люди делают деньги на всём, а на трагедиях они делают их особенно часто. Ты же знаешь.  
— Я-то знаю об этом побольше твоего, — Боб насупился. — Но всё равно обидно, Пет. Обидно за Эндера.  
— Зато это лучше, чем суд над Граффом. — Петра и здесь старалась рассмотреть все стороны, выискивая хоть что-то хорошее. — Тогда они изображали Эндера психически нездоровым подростком-маньяком. А играя в эти игры, дети видят героя. Юного героя.  
«Дети. Некоторые из них старше нас с тобой».  
Боб хотел что-то сказать, но Арканян продолжила:  
— Да, Эндер сам себя героем не считал. Но он им стал. И лучшее, что мы можем сделать — это поддерживать его героический образ. Образ того, кто стал примером для нас всех.  
Они оба понимали, что Эндер никогда не вернётся. Этот разговор тоже был своеобразной игрой — когда знаешь, что скажет твой собеседник, знаешь, что ответишь ему, и что ответит на это он...  
Говорить о чём-то по-настоящему важном было нельзя: все выпускники боевой школы знали, что за ними следят. Скоро их доставят домой: осталась почти пара дней, пока шли бюрократические процедуры взрослых. Детям оставалось лишь ждать окончания бумажной волокиты, читать новости с Земли и обсуждать всякую чушь.  
Такие беседы были своеобразной тоской по Эндеру.  
— Знаешь, Пет, — произнёс Боб, улыбаясь как-то задорно и в то же время с горечью, — я бы даже не отказался от пары партий в ту игру. Ну, про Эндера. Если бы только не знал, что быть Эндером — это так жутко. Я ему завидовал — тогда, в самом начале, когда он только-только стал нашим командиром. А потом понял, что ни за что, ни за какие коврижки не захотел бы быть на его месте.  
— Каждый из нас когда-то хотел быть на его месте. И никто не захотел бы этого сейчас.  
Они помолчали немного, стал слышнее тихий гул космической станции. За стеклом, далеко внизу мерцали огни городов Земли — огромные колонии искр, такие маленькие и уязвимые на расстилавшейся до края иллюминатора поверхности планеты, тоже оказавшейся такой хрупкой и ничтожной в масштабах бесконечного космоса. Миллиарды жизней.  
Миллиарды жизней, обязанные Эндеру своим существованием.


End file.
